Secrets and Dreams
by MelissaLynne011
Summary: 15 year old Elissa Nelson lives in Forest City, California. She lives with her mom in a small one story house. Her dad, no one knows where he is or what happened to him. She is having the best life ever until a horrible tragedy occurs...her mom passes away. So she looks to find her dad and doesn't find him but rather his ex wife and her son. Read more to find out more...


It was the beginning of the school year. 15 year old Elissa Nelson was starting high school this year. She was standing outside looking up at the high school. She was nervous. Really she had no reason to be nervous. She knew some of these kids since she was in kindergarten.

"Lis!" yelled another 15 year old girl. Elissa turned around and looked. It was her best friend, Sierra Damon. Sierra was about the same height as Elissa. Elissa was 5'4" and Sierra was 5'3". Elissa had dark brown hair and brown eyes and Sierra had a light blond color and blue eyes. "Hey Sierra." Elissa said. "Ready for high school?" she asked. "Not really." Elissa admitted. Sierra laughed. "I know…I'm nervous too." she said. "I really don't understand why though." Elissa replied. "Maybe the thought of all the older high school kids and the possibility of them picking on younger kids." Sierra suggested. "Yeah, you never know." Elissa admitted. "Well, we can't stay out her forever." Sierra said. "I know." Elissa said, laughing. So the two of them headed into the school.

"Hey Elissa and Sierra!" said a boy their age. He was about 5'7" and very athletic. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. His name was Ian Amell. "Hey Ian!" the girls said. "Ready for the first day." he asked. "No." both girls said at the same time and they both laughed. Ian laughed too. "Oh, come on." he said, jokingly, "It'll be fun. The three musketeers." "Yeah. The three musketeers." said Elissa. "No, One four All and All four one." said another boy coming up. He had blond hair and blue eyes and was a little taller than Ian. "Yes…the four musketeers." said Sierra, "Me, Ian, Elissa and you, Joe Hunter." "Yes. " Elissa agreed. "This will be a great year. The four of us will make this a memorable year." Joe said. "I know. It will be." Ian said. "Sports for us, cheerleading for you two." said Joe. They laughed. "Give me a N-O." said Elissa. They laughed. "We can be your cheerleaders without being on the squad." said Sierra. "Aww…come on." said Ian, "It'll be fun." "Yeah and we will get to see each other all the time." said Joe. "Part of the time. Football practice always runs longer than anything else." said Sierra. "True. But you can at least come to the practices." said Joe. "That we can do." said Elissa. "Good." said Ian.

Soon the bell rang and they headed to their first period class. They all had history class first. Then they had phys. Ed. After that Sierra and Elissa had art class. Then 4th period they all had English together. Soon it was lunch time. They all got their food and sat at a booth in the cafeteria. "So how's everyone's day going?" asked Ian. "Good. Better than I thought it was." answered Elissa. "Yeah, I have to agree." said Sierra. "I know. 3rd period I had agriculture and there's upperclassmen in there and they were cool. Nice to us." said Joe. "I had shop class and there were older kids. And yeah…they were nice too." said Ian, "So what's after lunch for us?" "Well, homeroom, then Science, Journalism, math and then a study hall. I'm glad for study hall last, because then I could get most of my work done here in school." said Elissa. Sierra, Ian and Joe had Science with Elissa and Ian had math with Elissa but that was it. They had other classes not together.

After lunch they went to homeroom and the last four classes. Soon the last bell rang. They met up by the front doors. "So are you girls going to watch us practice?" asked Joe. "Well, as long as we can get rides home." said Elissa. "Yeah, my dad can drive you." said Ian. "Ok. How long is practice?" asked Sierra. "About 2 ½ hours only. 2:30-5." said Joe, "They don't want us to practice too long in the heat." "Ok." said Elissa. She texted her mom to let her know incase she was home before her.

Then the girls went out to the bleachers and watched as the boys jogged onto the field. They watched a little of the practice and then messed around on their phones and took some pictures of the practice and them of themselves. "I think Ian really likes you." said Sierra. "Really? You think so?" asked Elissa, surprised, "I mean, we are great friends." "Yeah I know, but yes…I mean more than a friend." Sierra replied. "Oh, wow." Elissa said. "He was practically looking at you all day and smiling big." she said. Elissa blushed. "You two should totally hook up. Joe and I are going out." Sierra said. "Oh, really? I didn't know. Since when?" Elissa asked. "Maybe 6th period. We both had health awareness." said Sierra. "Cool." Elissa said.

Elissa looked down to the sidelines and looked to Ian. He was talking to Joe. He wasn't in this practice yet. 'He is cute.' thought Elissa, 'And I do like him a lot.' "I will talk to him after practice." said Elissa to Sierra. "That's my girl." said Sierra laughing.


End file.
